


I Am the One Lascivious

by LasciviousCopia



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Papa Emeritus - Fandom, T - Fandom, the band ghost
Genre: F/M, One Off, Smut, Tickle torture, Tickling, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousCopia/pseuds/LasciviousCopia
Summary: attending a ritual you catch Papa’s eye, and he can’t resist the urge to have his way alone with you.





	I Am the One Lascivious

It’s a hot night, right in the middle of June. You had been looking forward to this day and planning how it would all go down for months now, if not longer. Now, here you are, front row and center to see Ghost. 

They’re promoting their most recent album, Meliora, and though you’ve seen them in recent years before, something about this new front man, this new Papa.. was just captivating. Sleek and beautiful black hair, paired with a tailcoat and sultry mismatched green and white eyes, he struck you the moment you’d seen a photo and to see him in person you were sure you’d be screaming immediately. 

Finally, Papa Emeritus III and his ghouls take the stage. Immediately your eyes are fixated on that enigma of a man. He couldn’t be much more than 5’7”, but his charisma was larger than life itself. No sooner did the band start the set, than was your heart possessed.

As the finale song, “Monstrance Clock”, played on, you could feel straight down to your core that Papa was looking you directly in the eyes as he sang “to the sound of the end of day, mesmerise the assembled sway” and right then you could feel something inside you change entirely.

As the song ended, the band lined up to take their classic goodnight bow. As they got into their positions, Papa leaned over to one of the ghouls and said something, and if you didn’t know better, you could have sworn he nodded directly your way when speaking to his bandmate. The Nameless Ghoul scanned the crowd and nodded, looking back to Papa, whom was already telling another Ghoul something in almost the same exact manner as the first. They also scanned the group of us in front and nodded. As the night ended, people began to dismiss from the theatre. You, however, stuck around as the Ghouls handed out various guitar picks, Papa bucks off the stage, and so forth. 

When Omega reaches out to hand you a pick, the other Ghoul who had just conversed with Papa stopped and came over to your area as well. “We need you to come with us,” Omega began. “Papa’s request,” the other followed.

 

They helped you up, onto the stage, and almost immediately police-grip style grabbed you arms behind your back and began walking backstage with their new captive. “Don’t worry,” the Ghoul said. “Papa would never intend to.. hurt.. an admirer.” Omega gave a cheeky chuckle, and as you reached a windowless metal door, somewhere deep in the arena, they stopped. “You’ll be needing this,” one of the Ghouls said as he placed a black blindfold across your eyes. Need this? Why would I NEED this? You thought to yourself. So nervous and caught up in the moment, you couldn’t bring yourself to ask questions. You heard the door handle click open, and once inside, the heavy door is quickly closed and one of your captive holders requests you remove your shoes. Why in the hell? Oh well. Fuck it. Papa’s request right? 

Immediately you could tell it was the cold, concrete floor of an arena and began trying all over again to process how this could even be happening. “Here, let us help you now” said one of the ghouls. They ushered you another few feet into the room, and at that, you were immediately picked up and held against what felt like the standing frame of some sort of rack. As one of the Ghouls began to feel around your ankles and located the metal clasps attached to the bottom of the frame, you instinctively started to twitch a bit from the nerves of all that was happening. “You must be still,” Omega said, standing behind you. He gripped the inside of your arms, perfectly between your elbows and shoulders, and slightly squeezed as if to say “stay put.” The feel of his fingers pinning your arms to the rack gave an unexpected reaction to the feeling and you let out a stifled giggle. Neither Ghoul said anything, but as your wrists were locked into clasps above your head he squeezed the same spots one more time, only to elicit the same reaction. “Papa will be pleased,” he said. “You will be seen shortly, dear.” Those were the last words you heard before the doors were once again shut, leaving you in the dark and chained to an upright frame with no vision to speak of.   
It felt like hours, though it really was probably only about 5 minutes, and you heard somebody come into the room. Your heart started to race immediately. You knew that thick, sultry accent anywhere. “Good evening, Ghuleh,” Papa Emeritus III purred as he approached your stuck position. “I am sure you’re wondering what’s brought you to this.. predicament. I couldn’t help but notice your flustered blush at every movement, every hint of sexual banter during my show tonight.” You could feel his breath now and knew he was standing right in front of you. Into your left ear he purrs, “one of my little helpers informed me that it would appear you’re a bit.. ticklish.” Your breath caught in your throat as he said the words, and you knew instantly that he noticed. “So, tell me sweet one,” he continued, still breathing his whispers into your ear, “do you like to be tickled?” Being so stricken and taken aback by the entire situation you’d found yourself in, you really didn’t know what to say. 

Backing up a bit, he ran his leather, golden-clawed gloves as lightly as possible over your ribs going down to your hips. Wiggling a little bit, you otherwise managed to maintain your composure. “How badly do you want to be tickled?” He asked, with a hint more slyness to his tone. One more faint scribble over your ribs with his claws, you couldn’t fight the laughter that came out. Closer to your neck again Papa teases, “you want me to tickle you, don’t you?” You giggled at the sheer idea of him saying that, and with a final small chuckle of his own, directly in your ear the Swede antipope growls “I’ll be rough.” 

Already feeling yourself getting aroused, finally beginning to actually absorb what’s happening, suddenly the adrenaline hits you just as Papa removes your blind fold. Looking you in the eyes, with his own one piercing white eye, he says “I had a distinct feeling you were the one I’d be needing tonight. I hope you are prepared to show Papa just what you’re made of.” 

 

Standing behind you now, as he breathes on your neck, you feel those golden pointed nails on his fingertips lightly tracing down the inside of your arms from just above your elbows. “Oh Papa please,” you sigh quietly. “It’s far too early for begging,” he retorted proudly. “You’d miss ALL the enjoyment if I were to let you go now.” With that, he suddenly spiders his fingers into your armpits. Restrained, hands shackled above you, all you can do as a response is shake your head fiercely back and forth, laughing hysterically. “Papa, Papaahahahaha please PLEASE BAHAHAH PAPAAHAHA” much to his amusement. For a moment he slows down. Steady-paced now, after walking back around to face you, he draws circles with his index claws around the hollows of your underarms then starts delicately wiggling his fingers down toward your ribs. He pauses, momentarily, lifting your tank top up as far as it will go, exposing your entire top half (because who still has their bra on after a Ghost concert?) and you hear him giggle a small, “hm”. He began to squeeze your tits, while at the same time used those damned claws on the sides of your breasts. He was toying with you, and deep down you were in the most absolute hellish of heavens. A few moments pass of this other-worldly tease before Papa decides to have some fun at the expense of your now very-sensitive nipples. “Are you enjoying yourself almost as much as I enjoy having you?” He asks, flicking and gently pinching your nipples rhythmically. Moving his articulate fingers down your sides and over to your stomach, eventually Papa lands both hands on your hips- you know, the corner hip bone spot that makes you buck. Emeritus knew exactly where to go and what to do, already. Only this time, you can’t buck anywhere because of this frame you’ve been chained to. As tears fill your eyes from the constant laughter you’ve long-since lost control of, suddenly Papa has knelt down and slid your skirt down to the metal clasps holding your legs in place. With one hand, Papa begins to trace a claw on the sole of your foot. “fUCK!” You can’t help but scream. He reached his other hand up, while still watching you laugh and shake as he tickled your foot, and began to tease the panty line at the very bottom of your belly at the same time. “Tell me,” Papa began, ever so teasing as he knew you couldn’t properly respond through all the torture at his hands. “Have you ever been tickled as somebody gives you an orgasm?” He put slightly heavier pressure on his technique as he spoke. You scream, not only from the intense tickling, but also at the words he’d just spoken that nearly have you dripping you’re so ready for him. Remembering it was a question he had asked, you shake your head and try to muster a response which comes out more as “nohohohohoaaahaha”. “Time to see then, if we can change that.” And in an instant, the hand Papa had been torturing your torso with slid inside your panties as he gently began stroking your most pleasurable tickle spot. With his left hand, continuing with his right down your panties, he returns to your hip and continues his merciless torture. Standing up and continuing on his course of action, he leans in close to your ear and says “will you promise me now to come?”

You nod your head yes, trying desperately to grind into the hand he’s using to tickle your genitals. And just quickly as he obliges, giving more pressure and a quick middle finger briefly inside you, he stops. Everything. “Paaapaaaaa pleaaase” you whine, but before you can get another word in, he’s got all the claws of his gloves scratching at front of your rib cage. Once again you’re screaming, laughing and trying your absolute hardest to twist away, but it’s no use. As Emeritus moves his hands back up into the hollows of your underarms, you can feel his smooth white shirt and black tailcoat against you. “I know how badly this teases you,” he growls, a more-than-slightly-sadistic & playful tone to his words. With only a few movements of his fingers he smoothly rakes his hands back down to your thighs. You giggle as the sleek golden claws gently scrape your legs, and while keeping one hand there to tickle the back of your knee, his other hand vanishes. When you peer to see what he’s doing, he’s pulled a long, pointed and soft black feather from his pocket. He unzips his tight black pants, and there it springs out; Papa’s “monstrance clock.” Being positioned a little taller than he was thanks to the frame you’d been chained to, you’re vulnerable. Noticeably wet, slightly embarrassed and even more turned on due to that fact, Papa had all the access to do whatever he pleased. He grabbed your hip and wriggled his thumb into it, making you squeal before twisting the sleek black feather into your bellybutton. “Pahahapaaa” you giggled. He positions himself to enter you now, his dick long, thick and ready. Just at your entrance, he traces the feather down to your genitals and dusts all around your clit, carefully avoiding direct contact, then removes it. Finally, slowly, he thrusts inside you and begins to pump, pulling back your hair with one hand and deciding with the other to once again squeeze his fingers at your ribs. The combination of sensations from Papa was nearly too much.   
As close as you were, he pulls out slightly with a cheeky, almost arrogant smirk on his face. “Ghuleh... Have you ever had your taint tickled?” He asked. You swallowed hard, slightly terrified in the best way, and shook your head no. “That’s a shame,” he said, forcing himself into your wetness again. Just a few strong, lengthy pumps inside you later, ever closer to the finish you craved, Papa picked up the black feather and just between your legs- so close to where the slightest more contact would have exploded your insides- he began twirling it, in a mesmerising circular motion. He gives a few more powerful, growing faster hip thrusts, sighs of “ghuleh” escaping his lips, and just as you feel the makings of your orgasm getting ready to shred through you like lightning, once more a clawed gloved hand seizes your ribs. Through a mixture of giggles and moans, the most powerful orgasm rips through you and Emeritus both just as he commands “cum for your Papaaaa” in his low, signature breathy growl.   
“My love, you are undoubtedly incredible. I cannot just choose anybody for a ceremony such as this. I look forward to seeing you for this again the next time I return.”

**Author's Note:**

> first fic, definitely based off his onstage banter, really just for fun! enjoy x


End file.
